


An Approved, Unapproved Birthday Party

by ranereins (shadowintime)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowintime/pseuds/ranereins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't want to do anything special for his birthday, but Danny has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Approved, Unapproved Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sgflutegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/gifts).



> Written for my partner in crime, sgflutegirl's birthday. Unbeta'd as she is my beta. :P

As Steve walked into Five-0 headquarters, he noticed that it seemed empty. Chin wasn’t at the computer table, Kono wasn’t in her office… they were all gathered in Danny’s office. When Steve opened the door, they stopped talking and gave him their best innocent smiles.

“What… what’s going on here?” Steve asked.

Danny shrugged. “Nothing. Chatting, just chatting.”

Kono and Chin nodded. 

Steve folded his arms over his chest and gave them a benefit-of-the-doubt look. “Oh. About what?”

“Surfing,” said Kono.

“Football,” Chin said at the same time.

Danny closed his eyes for a moment before waving a hand dismissively. “We were talking about both. General conversation… multiple topics… ya know…”

“Uh huh,” Steve said skeptically.

Chin pointed at the door. “We’d better…”

Kono nodded in agreement with her cousin’s unspoken thought. “Yeah. I’ve gotta take care of those… files.”

Steve watched as they hurriedly exited Danny’s office before turning back to Danny. “This,” he motioned in a circle at where they had been gathered, “this had better not be about my birthday.”

Danny looked offended. “You are so suspicious! You know that? You are a suspicious person! Not everything is a conspiracy.”

“You, deflecting like that, makes me even more suspicious.”

“Look, you said you didn’t want to do anything special for your birthday, I am respecting that.”

Steve watched Danny for a moment, looking for any sign that he was lying. “Alright. Good.”

“Oh, but… Grace is expecting cake and ice cream,” Danny said as Steve turned to leave.

Steve turned back to give him a look.

“She’s a kid Steve, you say birthday, and she’s automatically going to expect cake and ice cream.”

“That’s dirty pool Danny.”

Danny held up his hands. “Look, I’m thinking cupcakes. They’re like little mini cakes, so it’s like having cake without actually having cake. It’s enough to satisfy Grace without giving you aneurysm face. And let’s face it, anytime is a good time for ice cream.”

Steve sighed. “Alright, I’ll allow cupcakes and ice cream… for Grace.” Steve turned to leave again.

“And I was thinking that we could grill out on the lanai.”

“Danny…”

“It’s grilling Steve… we have to eat.”

“Fine, but nothing special.”

“Of course not.”

“Grace already bought you a gift.” Danny watched the back of Steve’s head as it dropped and smirked a little. “I guess I could tell her that you don’t want gifts.”

“No, I’ll accept her gift.”

“You should know that we went in on it together. So, it’ll actually be from both of us.”

“Of course you did.” Steve turned to look at Danny once more, hands on his hips. “Any other non-birthday, birthday plans you’d like to tell me about?”

“Well… it was going to be a surprise, but…”

“Danno,” Steve said warningly.

Danny sat down and began looking over the papers on his desk. “Alright, fine. We don’t have to do that thing you’ve been talking about.”

“Thing?”

“Yeah, _the thing_.”

Steve cleared his throat. “You… you mean the thing with the navy uniforms?”

“Yeah,” Danny replied nonchalantly.

Steve leaned against the door for support. He’d been trying Danny to do that for months. “I guess I could make an exception… just this once.”

Danny shrugged. “No, if you are insistent on not doing anything special…”

Steve placed his hands on Danny’s desk, looking him in the eye seriously. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.”

Danny smiled at him innocently.

Steve stuck a finger in Danny’s face. “Your ass will be in that uniform.”

Danny stared at Steve’s finger for a moment before batting it away. “Alright, easy Steve.”

“Do not toy with me Danny.”

“Alright, I’m not.”

Steve stared at him for a moment before standing upright again. “Okay.” He pulled open the door and left.

Danny watched as Steve walked into his office and sat down at his desk. He waited until Steve started looking at his computer monitor to give Chin and Kono a thumbs up on their plans for Steve’s party.

 

\----------

After picking up Grace from Rachel and Step-Stan’s, Steve drove them home. He glanced at Grace in the back seat; her huge grin didn’t escape him.

“What’s with the grin Gracie?” he asked.

Grace tried to force her smile away, but it kept creeping back. “Nothing, I’m just excited.”

“Excited for what?”

Danny gave his daughter a look.

“Daddy said we’re having cupcakes.”

Danny winked at Grace. He’d taught her well.

“Oh yeah, what else did he tell you?” Steve asked.

“That we’re grilling on the lanai. I brought my bathing suit… can we swim while we wait for the food to get done?”

“Sure, so long as Danny can handle the grilling.”

Danny looked offended. “I will have you know that I am a grill master.”

“Uh huh. Just remember that things are done before they’re black.”

“Ha ha.”

As Steve pulled into the driveway and parked, he began surveying things, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Even though Danny had promised that they wouldn’t do anything special, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something had been planned behind his back.

He climbed out of the car and pulled the seat forwards to let Grace out, checking the cars parked on their street for familiar ones as he did so. Nothing. Maybe Danny really had listened to him.

Steve unlocked the front door and opened it. Grace ran in, threw her backpack on the couch and ran to the kitchen. Steve followed her; she definitely knew something that he didn’t.

The kitchen looked normal. Not a knife, pot or sponge was out of place; it was exactly as they had left it. Grace pulled open the fridge door and grabbed a bottle of water.

“You want one Uncle Steve?” she asked with a sweet smile.

“No, I’m fine. Thanks Gracie.”

She closed the fridge and ran past him, grabbed her bag and hurried up the stairs.

Danny leaned against the wall beside Steve. “What’s up babe?”

“You really didn’t plan anything special for my birthday?”

“Nothing that you didn’t approve.”

“Oh.”

“Are you gonna get upset about this now? After you were so emphatic that we not do anything?”

“No, of course not. Just, the way that you and Chin and Kono were acting… I was sure you were up to something.”

“It’s too hard to surprise you.”

Grace came running down the stairs in her swimsuit. “Are you going to come swimming with me Uncle Steve?”

Steve smiled down at her. “Yeah, of course. Let me go change and I’ll be right out.”

“Okay, I’m going to go wait out back!”

“Alright.”

Danny watched as she hurried off. “I’m gonna grab some stuff from the fridge… meet you out there?”

“Yeah.”

Steve jogged up the stairs and changed into his board shorts. He still couldn’t believe that his instincts had been so off. ‘ _Maybe I am too suspicious_ ,’ he thought as he made his way back downstairs.

“Happy Birthday!”

Steve jumped slightly in surprise and then smiled. Danny, Grace, Chin, Kono, Kamekona, Max and Mary were all waiting for him on the lanai. They were all in their swimsuits and wearing leis.

Kamekona had on an apron and was tending to the food. Chin was pouring drinks for everyone. Mary was stealing icing off of the cupcakes at the back of the tower. And Danny, Danny had on the hugest grin Steve had ever seen grace his face.

“It’s hard to surprise you, but not impossible.”

“What happened to nothing special, huh?” Steve asked him.

“If you will notice, everything was Steve approved. Cupcakes and grilling,” Danny replied proudly.

Steve looked at the tower of cupcakes sitting on the table behind Danny and then gave him a look. “They’re arranged like a birthday cake… there’s gotta be like forty cupcakes there.”

“No one said anything about a certain number of cupcakes or how they would look.”

Steve had to give him that one. “And the whole pig Kamekona is roasting?”

“Again, no specifications were made. Grilling is a very broad term.”

Steve smirked. “You threw me an approved, unapproved party.”

“That I did.”

Steve pulled Danny to him and gave him a kiss. “Thank you.”

“I knew you’d like it… getting you to admit it though, it’s like pulling teeth.”

He leaned down so that he could whisper in Danny’s ear. “So when do I get my present?”

“You’ve got a whole table of them over there.”

“Not the present I was referring to,” Steve whispered suggestively.

“There are people here to see you, to celebrate your birthday Steven…”

“Think they’d miss us?”

“I would imagine so.”

Steve sighed.

“My shorts will have to suffice for now.”

Steve looked down and noticed for the first time that Danny was wearing white, fitted swim shorts. They looked something that you would expect to see a seaman on shore leave in a 50’s Navy movie wearing at the beach. “W- when did you change into those?”

Danny smirked. “About an hour before we left work.”

Steve stared at the shorts for a few more moments. “I think I need that swim now.”


End file.
